


【日狛】LEBEN

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 1





	【日狛】LEBEN

※依舊無意義的腦洞，就想看躺在沙發等日向回家的狛枝啊

※在機構工作後同居的二人

※日向情況介紹：

1、因為身為預備科在事務上處理起來較吃力，所以晚回去

2、人工希望的幫忙讓事物處理的很順利，但所謂能者多勞，加上性格好，晚回家

以上，兩種假想，總之日向晚回去。

-

關於狛枝日向總是為他傷透腦筋，明明說過了到家記得上鎖，但一次次讓他回家總是在插入鑰匙後才發覺大門根本沒上鎖，雖然兩人的居所在大樓裡有保全看守，但也難保狛枝的不幸影響到什麼程度，也許哪天湊巧有人起了壞心來闖空門，湊巧選上這裡，又湊巧的在洗劫時發現狛枝………，或許是老了，也或許老是為自家戀人提心吊膽的假想各種事，一度還以為患上了被害妄想。

而現在這傢伙又不鎖門了。

輕輕地打開房門，廊道閃著客廳的螢幕光，但是客廳卻沒開燈，借助微弱的螢幕光亮，日向緩緩地摸到客廳們，透著透明的門面玻璃探望著，乍看是一人也沒有，但是從那衡躺在中央的沙發邊緣，日向注意到那人蜷曲的蓬鬆毛髮，想來是有在客廳等自己不小心睡去了。

再氣也不知道說什麼。

已不驚擾對方的方式打開房門，日向放緩腳步的走向狛枝身旁，安穩地側躺在沙發上，一米八的身高幾乎是把沙發佔滿，而略微蜷曲才能讓腳別懸在外頭，縮著的手臂下按著近期狛枝看著的小說，連毯子也不蓋就這樣呼呼大睡著，雖然他的鼻息聲總是淺得很，但這樣的任性每次都讓同居人不免壞心的捏著他的鼻尖把人叫醒，再說說他那嚇人的鼾聲。

只是今個兒日向不想這麼做，抽出小說後，再把近幾年因為老化戴上的眼鏡從狛枝臉上拿下，抽出鏡框時耳邊細碎的鬈髮給撥弄出來，零散在狛枝臉頰旁，一度停擺動作查看著狛枝的動機。

看著他依然安穩的吐息著，日向才繼續著。

—不過說來自己做什麼這麼小心，明明是為了正事啊，又不是應酬之類的。

這麼想著，再一次看著狛枝後，又覺得算了，畢竟這副模樣要把人叫醒日向也捨不得，只有睡著的模樣勉強像個天使，自然這也是違心的，在他心中雖然不全然是天使，但是小惡魔的模樣也沒什麼大礙，只要是狛枝就好。

打橫抱起同居人，過大的動作自然的喚醒了狛枝，迷糊地看著日向，而面對日向的笑容狛枝沒有特別的回覆，只是側著頭枕上日向的胸口，再一次閉上眼，含糊地說。

「你回來了啊」

「啊…不過你是又忘了鎖門嗎？不怕哪天抱走的是綁架犯嗎？」

礙於以前的病情已經在腦中留下損壞，狛枝確實比一般人健忘的多，但是日向總覺得他是故意的，為得就是自己能顧慮到他早些歸宅。

「那到時一定會發生好事的…」

「啊？…那個啊…你多少也好好保護自己別發生啊…」

「……」靜默狛枝選擇不願答覆。

雖然才能上自己完全不能控制，但是總是覺得不安。

打開臥房的門，日向在床緣放下狛枝，轉身準備換身衣服，西裝雖然穿得挺習慣的，但本質上還是怪拘束的，卻忽然給人從身後環抱住腰間。

「………因為現在太過簡單……的幸福…總覺得會有不幸的事發生啊……」抵上自己的前額，狛枝悶悶地說著。

「才不會呢，現在最糟的不就是你進廚房嗎？而且想這些也沒有意義不是嗎？而且被闖空門的話真的很糟糕啊……」

—對於日向而言單純的事還好，不過發生在狛枝身上感覺肯定不會一般到哪，沒準下次自己″又″可以從新聞發現自己家被攻堅的奇妙場景，甚至回去得在外頭跟圍觀群眾一起吹夜風，當然那時是同居在獨棟的樓房裡。

【後記】

好想看日狛的22kiss啊！！！！！

這邊用的是背部的吻表示確認（（但是好像高度計算錯誤）

不知道是怎麼想的，但是記得狛枝有淋巴癌，不過雖然很神奇癌症這東西似乎健康就可以，假設在愛島過得愉快也許病能好起來的設定，不過失憶因為是對腦部的一種損害有些是不可逆的，所以就讓狛枝有些健忘，驚慌的捧著腦袋慌張的模樣真的好可愛


End file.
